


Lucky Viewer

by ZippyZapmeister



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Cam Girl, F/F, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, but...it happens., chika and you ruin everything, theres no squirting tag on ao3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 15:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11039103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZippyZapmeister/pseuds/ZippyZapmeister
Summary: Riko gets an invitation for a private chat from her favorite camgirl.





	Lucky Viewer

**Author's Note:**

> nope i totally didnt write this in one day NOPE

There were many facets of Riko’s life that prevented her from getting sexual pleasure whenever she wanted it: first, there were her roommates, Chika and You; then, there was schoolwork; finally, there was the subject of money. One might assume that masturbating was free, but Riko had some rather luxurious tastes. After a while, just fingering herself to some generic pornstars didn’t work so well anymore, so she had to resort to some rather, in her opinion,  _ barbaric _ tactics. Those barbaric tactics happened to include getting off to watching others, which sometimes required a hefty membership fee (as expensive as it was, it was worth it to avoid all of the stupid bots).

 

Of course, it couldn’t be just  _ any _ old person on the internet. For the past couple of months, Riko had been logging onto a particular cam-site in order to get off, and watching a particular person: “wetsuitwoman24”, as she was called. Lots of people fancied her, in fact. The girl that Riko found herself drawn to was unbelievably popular. Every time Riko logged on, she had hundreds of viewers. One time, Riko logged on before her, but as soon as she came on, everybody tuned into her. 

 

But then again, why wouldn’t they? She had the perfect body! Her profile said she was a diver, and her form definitely showed it. She was curvy in all of the right places, from her thick thighs to her lovely hips. Not only that, but she had such gorgeous, heaving breasts; Riko longed to take them into her mouth, grabbing and sucking as hard as the girl’d let her. Whenever her legs were spread wide, Riko could see her cute pink pussy, just begging to be licked. She was one of the few cam girls who showed her face, and what a cute face it was! Violet eyes, smooth skin, a gorgeous little smile framed by dark blue hair...but of course, Riko couldn’t ignore those  _ abs. _ Perfectly sculpted, they made it quite obvious that that girl was a ten.

 

Just thinking about her turned Riko on, before she could even load the site. Her membership fee was paid, her homework was done, and Chika and You were at a party for the night. It was nine in the evening on a Saturday night, which was the girl’s day and time; she wasn’t on  _ every _ weekend, but Riko could only hope.  _ If I have to watch regular porn tonight, I’m going to lose my mind, _ she thought sourly. Thankfully, when the site finally loaded and Riko signed in (under the username SakuraColoredLilies), there was wetsuitwoman24, at the very top of the list. Riko took a deep breath, rubbing her clit lazily. She turned her own camera on, angling it downwards so that her face couldn’t be seen; she only got a couple of viewers every now and then (and creepy old men inviting her to private chats), but she kind of liked being watched.

 

After her own camera was set up, Riko clicked in on wetsuitwoman24’s.  _ Yes! She hasn’t gotten to the action yet, _ Riko thought excitedly. For a while after she first logged in, the girl liked to message some of her viewers or tiptoe her fingers up and down her shapely body, all while wearing her bra and panties. Riko could see the seafoam green vibrator laying on the bed next to her. All of her viewers watched like vultures, and for a while, Riko thought they were pathetic...then she realized that she was one of them. Each time the girl put her fingers to her keyboard, Riko leaned in, watching her every move. Boredly, Riko clicked on her profile, reading it for the millionth time. She was twenty-two, loved the ocean, and got up early to exercise. It was really wholesome compared to other girls’ profiles talking about how badly they wanted to be fucked (not that Riko minded those at all).

 

The girl sent a message to the general lobby, and Riko smiled softly when she saw it. As horny as she was, she could appreciate manners.  _ hows everybody feelin tonight? _ The girl took off her sky-blue bra and panties after she sent the message, and Riko moaned softly.

 

The replies made Riko roll her eyes boredly; most of them ignored the question completely, instead focusing on how “hard” they were or how “fucking hot” the girl was. The girl didn’t seem bothered by it, but it made Riko gag. She took her hand off of her clit and typed out,  _ pretty well, and yourself? _ She was half-tempted to add “gorgeous” at the end, but she knew she was above something sleezy like that. Riko glanced over at her viewers list; she had seven, but she wasn’t at all focused on them.

 

The girl smiled at her screen, and Riko hoped that it was because of her response. She sat back and started to rub herself again, watching as the girl typed back,  _ just peachy! thanks for asking :D _

 

_ “Just peachy”. Wow, that’s...that’s really cute, _ Riko thought fondly. The girl dragged her finger on her laptop, presumably moving her mouse. After a little “click”, she sat back against her headboard, groping her breast with one hand and stroking her pussy with the other. Riko watched her closely, rubbing her own slit faster. 

 

Out of the very corner of her eye, Riko saw her viewer list go up to eight. She looked back at the girl, but did a double-take.  _ No, it can’t be... _

 

Oh, yes. It was true.  _ Oh my god, wetsuitwoman24 is watching  _ my _ cam. _ Riko felt like she could have climaxed on the spot, but she tried to bring herself in. She had never been so starstruck before! She rubbed her clit a little faster, reaching up to pinch her nipples. She heard a soft moan from the girl on her screen, and she sped up accordingly.  _ Fuck, is she masturbating  _ with _ me? Like,  _ with me  _ with me? _ The girl was bucking into her hand a little bit, obviously turned on by what she saw.

 

Then, just as Riko thought things couldn’t get any better, the girl leaned in to type for a couple of seconds, and she heard a little “ping” sound from her screen. She looked down, and there was a direct message from none other than wetsuitwoman24.  _ hiya! would you mind if i invited you for a private chat?? seems like you have em turned off haha _

 

Riko wanted to curse aloud, but her mic was on, so she just blew some air into her cheeks then released it silently before typing her response.  _ yeah, sure! ill just invite you instead.  _ Riko had gotten tired of creeps harassing her for a private chat, so she turned it off altogether. At the speed of sound, Riko was clicking on the girl’s username and clicking “invite to private chat”. She had been too scared to do it before, knowing that the girl didn’t really accept them from anybody. However, that time, she accepted almost instantly.

 

In the time between the girl accepting and the screen loading, Riko didn’t even breathe. When the girl popped up on the screen,  _ all for Riko, _ Riko almost wanted to cry. There were no hundreds of viewers, no perverts begging Kanan to step on them or send them pictures of her feet or whatever else. Riko felt like she had won something, as brutish as it was. “Hey there,” the girl said. God, her voice was so fucking hot. Even when she was just talking instead of moaning in pleasure, Riko felt her whole body heat up. “Mind if I ask your name?”

 

“Ri-Riko,” Riko said, cursing herself for stuttering. Then, seconds later, she was cursing herself for giving out her real name...but if that girl asked, she sure would receive. “And...you’re...?”

 

“Kanan,” she replied. “Nice to meet you, Riko-chan. Can I ask to see your face? It’s alright if you say no.”

 

_ Good lord, I’m nothing compared to you, _ Riko thought instantly. However, she bashfully said, “Sounds good.” 

 

Composing herself for a split second, she pushed her laptop back and tilted it upwards, exposing her whole frame. Kanan let out a cute little noise of surprise, starting to pinch and rub her clit with two fingers. “Oh my gosh, you’re really beautiful,” Kanan breathed. Riko liked the feeling of Kanan’s eyes running up and down her body through the screen, even though it made her self-conscious as all hell. “Spread your legs a little bit more?” Riko nodded and complied, whimpering as Kanan’s shimmering eyes devoured her body. “That’s so hot, holy...i-is there anything special you want me to do for you?”

 

_ Coming directly to my house and fucking me would be nice, _ Riko thought, then was immediately embarrassed by it. Riko’s eyes glanced over at the toy on Kanan’s bed, then she swallowed thickly. “Uh, c-could you...use the dildo, maybe?” Riko had seen her use it several times, but it was entirely different when it was just for her. “It vibrates, right?”

 

Kanan giggled a little, and Riko nearly passed out. Impatient, she worked two fingers into herself, scissoring them and stretching her sensitive entrance. “Mm-hm. Tell me what to do, okay?”

 

Riko nodded, mesmerized as Kanan grabbed the toy off of her bed and opened her legs. She was soaked, and Riko wanted nothing more than to lick every trace of her juices off of her. However, she had to focus on the task at hand. “O-okay, turn it on...and rub it against your clit,” Riko said, nervously flicking her eyes over Kanan’s body. 

 

Kanan nodded and pressed a little button near the bottom of the toy, and it began to whirr through the speakers of Riko’s laptop. Riko’s sheets were soaked by then, but she didn’t even care. She was too focused on Kanan, pressing the vibrator to her clit and crying out. Riko started to finger herself faster at the sight and the sound, trying to keep her composure. She almost lost it all when Kanan whimpered, “More, please?”

 

“Circle it around a little bit,” Riko commanded, growing a little more confident. Kanan was obviously quite ready to follow whatever orders Riko gave her. It was so surreal, but Riko wouldn’t complain. Kanan started to move the vibrator around her clit slowly, whining as she did so. Riko slowed her own thrusts down a little bit, trying not to bring herself to the edge too quickly. “Pinch your nipples, too.” Kanan nodded and raised one hand to her flushed, round breasts, pinching and twisting her own pale pink nipples. Kanan was panting audibly, moving her hips into the vibrator and chewing at her lip. They made eye contact through their cameras, and Riko shuddered. “Alright, go ahead and...and put it in, okay? Slowly.”

 

“Ah, yes...thank you.” Kanan gave Riko a little smile that bordered on a smirk, and Riko licked her lips. Kanan let the vibrator glide across her entrance before putting pressure on the tip. It started to push past the resistance of her slick hole, and Riko sped her fingers up again when Kanan started to wail and twitch. The hand on her breast was digging its nails in hard, but then it fell to the sheets, clutching them hard. Kanan thrashed and whimpered through every inch, even letting out little moans of Riko’s name. “R-Riko-chan...mmph...”

 

Once the toy was all the way inside, Riko leaned forward a little bit, wriggling a third finger into her own wet cunt. She had never been worked up so fast just by hearing someone say her name, but Kanan was addictive. “Go ahead and start fucking yourself,” Riko said. Then, quickly, she added, “And tell me...tell me how it feels inside of you.”

 

“I-I’m so tight, it...it’s really stretching me,” Kanan said, her eyes half-lidded with pleasure. The schlicking noises coming from Kanan’s cute pussy as she began to fuck herself drove Riko insane. Kanan was ruining her own sheets, too. In all of her months of watching Kanan, Riko didn’t know if she had ever seen Kanan that excited. “It feels so good when it’s vibrating against my walls, too.”

 

Riko pressed her palm against her own clit, fingering herself intensely. Kanan moved the vibrator faster inside of her, tossing her head back and letting her eyes slip shut. Seeing Kanan’s neck exposed like that made Riko long to nibble her pretty flesh, feeling her squirm. Riko could even see how much the vibrator was stretching Kanan’s tight pussy, and she wished she could feel that same tight, hot passage around her fingers, her tongue. “Fuck, I bet you taste so good, Kanan-chan,” Riko groaned. “Would you like it if I ate you out?”

 

“Yes, please,” Kanan croaked, trying to push the toy even deeper. The desperation in her voice was impossible to ignore. Riko wanted to hear those cute noises in her ear while she pinned Kanan down and fucked her hard, maybe with that same seafoam dildo. 

 

“Wh-what would you do if I was there?” Riko felt some of her shyness returning, but she was oh-so curious. 

 

“I’d push you down on your bed and spread your legs,” Kanan said, her voice tinted with gasps of elation. Riko curled her three fingers a little bit, just barely brushing against her sweet spot. Kanan angled her dildo, too, yelping when she hit her g-spot. Riko wished she could take the toy and slam into it over and over again until Kanan was squirting all over her face... “Then I’d circle my tongue around your clit...”

 

“God, I bet you’d feel so good...would you finger me, too?” Riko fixed her eyes on Kanan’s breasts, watching them bounce because of the force with which Kanan was fucking her sweet snatch. 

 

“Mm-hm. I’d fuck you nice and hard while Iーah, God, that’s so good, Rikoーwhile I sucked on your clit.” Kanan’s breath was growing ragged, and Riko bit into her knuckles when she watched Kanan press a button on the vibrator, causing it to get louder. “Riko-chan, you’re so cute...I want you so bad.”

 

That still didn’t fail to embarrass Riko, but even through that, she kept working herself over. “I want you too, Kanan-chan,” Riko murmured, moving her hips to the same rhythm as her fingers. She tried to pretend it was Kanan’s fingers inside of her, stimulating her g-spot excellently and pushing her closer to climax with each thrust. “I wish I could taste you.”

 

Kanan nodded quickly, moving the toy faster inside of her. She was making the most amazing faces, biting her lip and screwing her eyes shut. The blush across her cheeks only served to make her look even more wanton and beautiful. Riko didn’t care about holding back by then; she was fingering herself furiously, trying to keep up with Kanan’s insatiable pace. “Mm, Riko-chan,” Kanan squealed, her voice cracking. “I-I’m going to come, I’m so fucking close.”

 

Riko licked her lips, trying to keep her eyes on every part of Kanan’s perfect body at once. She decided to focus on her face, watching as Kanan’s mouth fell open into a perfect “o”. The vibrator was buzzing intensely inside of her, but Riko couldn’t even hear it anymore once Kanan started to shriek her name and buck her hips. Riko found it incredibly hot that Kanan was so loud when she orgasmed, her legs tensing and loosening rapidly as she fucked herself hard. Riko released a little moan herself when Kanan arched her back and squirted on her sheets, pulling the toy out of her and rubbing her clit quickly. Riko had never seen her do something like that when she was broadcasting publicly, and she nearly came on the spot just from watching it.

 

However, it wasn’t quite enough to bring her to the edge. Riko was still moving her fingers in and out of herself eagerly, whining and balling her sheets up in her fist. “Please, Kanan, p-put it in your mouth,” she pleaded, eyes flicking all over Kanan’s exhausted form. 

 

Kanan obediently raised the dildo to her lips after turning it off, licking all of her juices off of it before taking it in her mouth. She looked up at Riko through her eyelashes, moaning as she deepthroated the faux cock expertly. The mere sight of Kanan fellating the toy made Riko lurch forward, pausing the movements of her fingers as she reached her peak. She could faintly hear Kanan cooing through her speakers, telling Riko how sexy she was and how badly she wanted to feel her. Riko’s whole body tensed up as her heart thudded in her ears, trembling hard and barely managing to pant Kanan’s name. She finally relaxed against her headboard, trying to come down from her high. 

 

“That was amazing,” Kanan said, grinning lazily. 

 

“Y-yeah. Thanks...”

 

“You don’t mind if I do this again every now and then, right? Or if I just peek in on your cam,” Kanan said, rubbing the back of her neck bashfully.

 

“Oh, no, o-of course not. Any time.” Riko’s whole body felt heavy. She didn’t know the last time she had came that hard... 

 

“Alright, then. It’s a date,” Kanan said, winking. They both signed off, and Riko slammed her laptop shut, flopping to her bed and swiping her sweaty hair away from her cheeks.  _ Oh, man. Regular porn just doesn’t compare. _

* * *

“Riko-chan,” Chika whined. Riko sighed heavily; Chika never knocked before coming into her room. She really needed new roommates. “Can you get your doujin off of the living room table? You-chan and I are having company! Oh, and put on something nice! I want you to meet her.”

 

Riko furrowed her brow. “Chika-chan, this is something you tell people in advance!”

 

“I didn’t know until You-chan told me a couple of minutes ago. If you’re mad, blame her! Just get it off the table, jeez,” Chika shot back. 

 

Before Riko could ask who the “company” was (and why they were so great that they couldn’t handle a couple of doujin), Chika was scuttling off, mumbling something about seaweed in dinner for the night. Riko rolled her eyes and got out of bed, changing out of her sweatpants and ratty tank-top into some jeans and a t-shirt. After that, she went out into the living room and scooped up the offending doujins, going down the hallway to put them on her bed. On her way, however, she met a very frazzled You. “What’s you guys’ issue? Who’s coming over?”

 

“One of our old friends! She means a lot to us, but we’re totally not prepared at all...ugh, do we even have cards? We always played cards!” You was talking more to herself than anything, pushing past Riko and going into the kitchen with Chika. Riko clenched her teeth in irritation and tossed the comics on her bed, just in time to hear a knock at the door and pounding footsteps as Chika and You fell all over themselves trying to race to open it. Riko shook her head at her roommates immaturity, then started to make her way down the hallway.

 

She stopped in her tracks when she heard a loud, excited, “Kanan-chan!”

 

_ No. No. No. _ That name was all-too familiar. Riko laughed breathlessly, physically resisting the urge to tear her hair out.  _ No. No. It can’t be her. There are so many people named Kanan in Japan. Hell, in the world! So it can’t possibly be- _

 

“Aww, I missed you two so much!” Oh, no. That was definitely her. Kanan, wetsuitwoman24, in her fucking apartment.  _ Calm down, Riko. Stay calm. All you have to do is tiptoe back into your room and shut the door- _ “Say, where’s that cranky roommate you were talking about?”

 

“Huh? Oh, she’s...huh. Good question,” Chika said, pouting. Riko tried to slowly, quietly walk backwards to her room, but Chika turned to her right a second too soon. “Oh, there she is! Riko-chan, c’mon out! Don’t be shy!”

 

Riko groaned inwardly, slowly walking out into the hallway and preparing for the storm. However, when Kanan laid eyes on Riko, she simply smiled and raised her hand, extending it to Riko. “Hey there! I’m Kanan. Nice to meet you. You must be Riko-chan.”

 

Riko blinked hard, averting her eyes. Chika and You were watching her expectantly. Her mouth felt completely dry, but she managed to say, “Yeah, that’s...me. Nice to meet you. For the first time.”

 

Kanan smirked a little bit at Riko’s last comment, but Riko didn’t even get the chance to feel embarrassed. You immediately shouted, “Kanan-chan, Chika-chan and I are making dinner! Take a seat on the couch, okay? Riko-chan’ll keep you entertained while we’re gone!”

 

“Oh, no, I’m not much of an entertainer-”

 

“Awesome! Let’s get to know each other, Riko-chan,” Kanan said. As Chika and You flounced off into the kitchen, Kanan took Riko’s hand and walked her to the couch. Somehow, Riko still managed to get flustered at the feel of Kanan touching her for the first time. When they sat down, Riko got even more of a thrill when Kanan rested a hand on her thigh. “Ha...funny how these things work out, huh?”

 

“Wh-what are you-your hand is-”

 

Kanan pouted and shook her head in faux disappointment. “No fair, Riko-chan. You really got my imagination running with all of that stuff you said last night...”

 

Riko sputtered, “Th-that was just sex talk! Chika-chan and You-chan are in the other room, and...” Riko looked down. Kanan was stroking her thigh, leaving her speechless.

 

“Come on...don’t be so cowardly, Riko-chan. Can’t you walk your talk?”

 

Riko gulped, trying to slow her heart down from the feel of Kanan’s warm hand on her. Was Kanan seriously trying to fuck her on the couch, only a couple of feet away from their friends? Was Riko  _ seriously _ thinking about saying yes?  _ Ugh...I’m starting to think that normal porn might be better than this. _

**Author's Note:**

> i realize this fic may make it seem like i use cam sex sites.
> 
> ...........................................................................................that's all i just wanted to state that i realize that, i have nothing else to say


End file.
